InuCarols
by Deep Red Amphitptere
Summary: Well, though X-mas isn't here anymore, I decided to make some funny Inu-Yasha parodies. Yay! R&R if you want more of them!
1. 12 Days Of Inuyasha

My friend and I made an Inu-Yasha parody. And I'd like to thank her for letting me use her ideas! Thank you, Wendy!  
  
TWELVE DAYS OF INU-YASHA  
  
On the 1st day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 2nd day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 3rd day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 4th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 5th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 6th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
06 Miko's dying  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 7th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
07 Houshi's groping  
06 Miko's dying  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 8th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
08 Poison insects  
07 Houshi's groping  
06 Miko's dying  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 9th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
09 Sesshie's killing  
08 Poison insects  
07 Houshi's groping  
06 Miko's dying  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 10th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
10 Baboon puppets  
09 Sesshie's killing  
08 Poison insects  
07 Houshi's groping  
06 Miko's dying  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 11th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
11 Jaken's screaming  
10 Baboon puppets  
09 Sesshie's killing  
08 Poison insects  
07 Houshi's groping  
06 Miko's dying  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree  
  
On the 12th day of christmas my true love sent to me  
  
12 Myoga's fleaing  
11 Jaken's screaming  
10 Baboon puppets  
09 Sesshie's killing  
08 Poison insects  
07 Houshi's groping  
06 Miko's dying  
05 Wimpy Wolves  
04 Evil birds  
03 Boomerangs  
02 Shikon Shards and  
A Hanyou in a God tree 


	2. Deck Naraku

Deck Naraku (this one is about Naraku suddenly killing everybody. The story if Inu-Yasha goes to kill Naraku, but the opposite happens)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deck Naraku with Tetsusaiga,   
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.   
Beat the monkey-crap right out him (?)  
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.   
  
Stole the Jewel it's so apparent,   
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.   
Never seen, so he counts errant,   
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.   
  
See the blazing Fool before us,   
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.   
Strike his head and join the chorus.   
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.   
  
"Follow me!" he says with pleasure,   
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.   
"While I steal your one-true treasure",   
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.   
  
He attacks and he assasses,  
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the hanyou, lads and lasses,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
  
Sing strong now all together,  
Fa la la la la la, la la la la.  
Brace yourself for storms to weather,  
Fa la la la la la, la la la la. 


	3. Jingle Bell Rock with a bad word or 2

Well, I haven't really come up with a good title for this one. It's sung by one of my favorite Inu-Yasha characters. Kouga ^_^ I think he's so cool, I just had to let him sing a song.  
  
Jingle bell  
  
Jingle bell  
  
Stupified louse  
  
Sending that dog  
  
To the slaughter house  
  
Slicing and dicing  
  
And kicking his butt  
  
Excuting that little damn mutt  
  
Jingle bell  
  
Jingle bell  
  
Gonna be rouse-  
  
Ing that pup; toss  
  
Him in the dog house  
  
Beating, defeating  
  
And causing him pain  
  
And a dame I'll gain  
  
What a dumb-ass  
  
Time to harass  
  
And take his girl away  
  
Here I go now  
  
Flying speed. How  
  
I am gliding in an intimate way  
  
"Great. It's that wimpy wolf"  
  
He says to my mate  
  
I give her an embrace  
  
We fight, and he loses, and again I say  
  
"See ya later, mutt-face!" 


End file.
